The Onyx Light
by Misery Severity
Summary: Sequel to "The Carmine Night." Several months after that horrifying nightmare, Amy Rose is still experiencing a lot of terrors about Sonic exe. One night after her trip to a specialist, another atrocious surprise is in store for her. Sonamy EXE. Rated M for Dark Themes.
1. The Onyx Light

**All characters (C) to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**Ages: Sonic is 25 and Amy is 22.**

**There's also a "lemon" scene in this, but I didn't bother to make it graphic. Don't ask why though.**

**Again, this is a sequel to "The Carmine Night," and I strongly suggest to read that before reading this. Also, there are two patterns in between these two titles ("The Carmine Night" and "The Onyx Light"), can you guess what it is?**

* * *

><p>The Onyx Light<p>

_It was on June 13, 2014 late at night._

_After when I woke up from this nightmare, he came to me… and he was able to calm me down before I get into shock. I was in his arms, sitting on his lap and crying on his chest. I was really scared; it all looked so real to me. I could've sworn I really smelled blood, I tasted blood, and… I got bitten down deeply on my neck… along with the burning sensation of acid entering my veins. But then, he told me that everything will be okay. He promised me that nothing horrid will ever happen to me and that he will always protect me. I believed him, I rely on him… and of course, I love him dearly. When he put me back to sleep right into his arms—I really feel protected._

_But…_

_But something still feels wrong. Really wrong. About me—and my husband, Sonic._

"And that's why I came back here, Doctor." Amy Rose says solemnly while she is lying down on the couch in the doctor's office. She's wearing a white collar shirt underneath her red sweater, a pair of dark violet jeans, black ankle boots and a faux red flower hair clip.

She resumes talking to the cat psychiatrist while staring at the ceiling. "Ever since that nightmare back several months ago, they keep returning to me. Every night, I keep having the same night terrors over and over again. I—I just don't know why this keeps happening to me."

As she is sitting on a chair adjacent to the pink hedgehog and writing down some information on the clipboard, the psychiatrist looks over to Amy. She begins to ask some questions.

"Could it be that you were undergoing stress?" Amy perks her ears at that word, "It's not uncommon that this can trigger your conditions. Most of the time and when not treated, stress can lead to certain health problems; depression and anxiety are two of them. Have you been stressing out?"

She shook her head in denial, "No, I don't think so." The psychiatrist writes down a couple of notes before asking her another question.

"By any chance if you're still on medication?"

Amy closes her eyes and then sighed after hearing that term. She returns the eye contact. "To be honest, Dr. Amethyst," she pauses while she swallows her nerves down. "I stopped taking them. I thought they were making me worse, so I decided to quit using them."

"Amy," Amethyst the Cat answers, "You do realized that once you start taking those pills, you can never stop. You know what happens when you get into a withdrawal."

She begins to recall the time when she got into one; her body was trembling, she was sweating, she was vomiting, and she even experienced some visual and auditory hallucinations. She also had trouble sleeping with these symptoms interfering with her. This lasted for a few days; afterwards, she finally overcame the withdrawal and for many months, she chose to stop taking the medications. It was because Amy didn't feel any changes; every dose she took, she still felt depressed, anxious and paranoid.

She shook her head to wash away those thoughts. Stubbornly, she told Dr. Amethyst, "I didn't need those at all."

"How can you be sure?" Dr. Amethyst responds.

"I… I just do."

During the moment of silence, Amy watches the doctor writing down some notes on the clipboard. She hears nothing but the sound of the pen scratching against the paper—and her pulse beating rapidly. While at it, she examines the look of her face; she can perceive her seriousness. Anxiety begins to increase for the pink hedgehog.

When she is done, Amethyst looks back at Amy. "If I may ask you personally—what kind of hallucinations were you experiencing before? Do you remember what they were about? What exactly did you hear and see?"

Her jade green eyes widened in panic. Anxiety is increasing; she tried to take subtle deep breaths in an attempt to ease them down. Soon, her body is suddenly trembling in a fetal position and she loses eye contact with the doctor; she's now staring blankly into space. Amy worries about what may happen to her once she comes clean about her perceptions that no one else can see or hear.

Noticing this, the pale-magenta cat calmly touches her hand to help ameliorate her paranoia. She strokes against the skin with her thumb. She tells Amy, "It's okay, you can tell me. Everything is going to be alright."

Still staring into space, Amy can feel the softness of Dr. Amethyst's hand touching hers. Her thumb is still caressing against the thin, smooth skin. The touch is beginning to calm her down until…

Amy suddenly feels a sharp claw scratching her hand. She's whimpering now and her trembling body is getting more severe. Blood is becoming perceivable on the apricot-shaded layer and a few scratched wounds are made. She can feel the stinging, ice-cold feeling and she gasps. Right away, she fearfully gazes at Dr. Amethyst—and it's not her she's making eye contact with.

It's him. He has returned.

She sees him holding her scratched hand; his eyes with bloody, carmine irises and black scleras are gazing sinisterly at her. His fur is shaded in dark cobalt. He is baring his bloody fangs with his ear to ear grin. He chuckles malevolently at her.

Then, the entire room is all charcoaled with the lights out. She sees blood everywhere. It's just like that nightmare she had back then… right when the moon has enlarged and turned red. It's all becoming real to her. The fear and paranoia are here.

"Just relax, Amy Rose. Nothing bad will ever happen to you, darling." He says darkly to her, refusing to let go of her.

Something else is distracting her; behind him, she could see a bloody corpse lying on the floor. The female cadaver is face down, drowning in her own pool of blood. Amy notices the familiarity: it's Dr. Amethyst herself. She is about to cry.

"No…" She laments in both fear and morose. "This can't be happening…" Tears are welling in her eyes now.

Perceiving her emotions, Sonic exe, while still holding onto her wounded hand, takes his free hand to her face. Either he's trying to calm her down by stroking her cheek… or something deadly. Amy sees his blood-coated palm and sharp claws coming near her façade. She screams out as she quickly flips on the couch.

Her fetal position is more secure; her entire face is in between the cushions and the couch's back; and her hand is still being held by Sonic exe. She tries to yank it away from him; she writhes and his grip is causing her wrists to bleed from his claws. Amy is screaming throughout the process. Then, Sonic exe lets out a ferocious, shrill growl, scaring her some more.

Persistently screaming and crying in agony, Amy's body is writhing some more, like a young girl being possessed by a demon. Two hands are trying to grasp onto her torso. She tries to push them away but to no avail.

"No! Get away! Please! Leave me alone!" She screams out without even turning back around.

"Amy! Amy!" He growls her name whilst gripping onto her upper arms from the underarms. He repeats the process.

Within a minute or so, something altered…

"Amy! Amy, calm down!" The psychiatrist urges as she tries to get Amy to stop struggling. It's hard to do so because Amy is too persistent. "Amy!"

Finally, Dr. Amethyst is able to flip her back around, so she can see her eye to eye. When she felt her face not attaching to the couch cushions, Amy's eyes widened once again and she gasps loudly. She looks around; everything seems back to normal—and she notices that Dr. Amethyst is still alive. She even took a quick glimpse of her hand; it's not scratched anymore. The doctor cat grasps onto her hand (the one she was looking at) again while the pink hedgehog is panting.

"Are you okay now?" Dr. Amethyst worriedly asks her.

Upset about this hallucination she got into, Amy quickly sits up on the couch and then yanks her hand away from hers. She takes her palms to her face, tilts her head down—and she cries uncontrollably. Wanting to help her, Dr. Amethyst takes a seat on the couch next to her patient. She then wraps her arm around her upper back and then allows her head to set on her shoulder. She soothingly caresses her back.

Amy is still crying albeit with a lower tone. Her palms are down from her face and her tears are glistening as they drop. After a few minutes of calming down, she perks her head up to her. She sniffs, "This is what I'm talking about."

Letting her go, Dr. Amethyst makes full eye contact with her in concern and sympathy.

"Tell me more." She says as she transfers herself back to the chair.

Throughout her final minutes until the appointment is over, Amy mentions the entire story from the very beginning. She talked about how she first heard about the rumor of her own husband becoming a ravenous, blood-thirsty murderer. The story made her all paranoid. It was all over the Internet; the images of him, the bloody and grotesque murders he "committed," and so forth. She's still unsure if it's all just made-up stories created by reckless anonymous Mobians online; she's still unsure of how he would turn into an EXE monster. No one knows how and why he is one; it never said. After that night terror back at June 13, she believed that it's all lies now because Sonic proclaims that he has never done anything wrong like that in his life. The rumor is false to her and she believed that Sonic is not an EXE at all, much to her relief.

At least that's what she thinks.

Despite her true beliefs, Amy still has nightmares about this horror. Everywhere she goes, she experiences hallucinations—just like the one she just had—about Sonic exe. Every time she perceives him, she knew right away that it cannot be her husband. She may love him a lot albeit at the same time, she's afraid of him. Demonic monster or not, she refused to leave and divorce him or even attack him.

But why is this keep happening to her?

"And… that's about it." Amy concludes with a depressed tone.

After hearing all of this, Dr. Amethyst has never seen such story like this before. She knew about Amy being tested for schizophrenia—and it came out negative. If the tests came out negative, then why is she still experiencing these conditions? Could it be that the tests were wrong? Or is it something else related to this illness?

During the talk, Amethyst was finishing up her notes on the clipboard. When she's done, she gazes back at her patient. "Amy, I know that you have taken the test before, but do you think that it would be alright if we take it again? Just to be sure?"

Amy knew about this; again, she stubbornly refuses, "Please, no."

The doctor cat became concerned and worried. "Are you sure?"

"Please…" Suddenly, her voice breaks emotionally with terror, "I really don't want to go there."

A soft beep is heard. It was the timer sitting on her desk. She looks at the clock before informing Amy. "Well, your time is up now. Before you go,"

Amy looks up to her as she prepares herself to leave the room. Dr. Amethyst continues, "I strongly recommend you to retake those prescribed medications; when you come back on the next appointment, I want you to tell me if there's any more changes. And please, do not stop taking them once you followed the instructions. Do you understand, Amy?"

Amy went silent for a mere moment. Afterwards, she nods her head. "I understand. Thanks." She says solemnly.

Finally, the two got up from their seats. Dr. Amethyst aids Amy out of the office and through the hallways until they get to the waiting room. When they got there, they can see Sonic the Hedgehog sitting in one of the seats, waiting for his wife. He makes eye contact with them as he stands up.

"How is she?" Sonic asks. He can see the sadness in her, which worries him.

"We're still unsure about her condition," the doctor informs, "We just have to wait until her next appointment and see. In the meantime, make sure that she takes her pills. It's imperative for her."

He nods while grasping onto Amy's arm. Amethyst looks back at Amy. "I'll see you soon, Amy Rose."

"You too," She pessimistically answers.

Sonic thanks her and then they exchanged their byes. The couple leaves.

~~X~~

_Later at night…_

"Come one, Ames. The doctor said you have to." Sonic—in his white T-shirt, black boxers and socks—tells her while handing her the medications and a glass of water. She is sitting in bed with her sleeveless white top and bright pink pajama pants. Sonic is sitting on the bed's edge right next to her.

"Sonic, I really don't want to. I really hate them." She complains as she pulls herself away from them. He persisted, but with a gentle move.

"I know you do, but you don't have a choice. You don't want any of that to happen again, do you?"

Amy sat silent; she quickly thought about it and she stubbornly shook her head. "Sonic, please don't make me."

"Amy…" Sonic, very calmly, tried to persuade her. Amy gently pushes him away; she then lies down on the bed, pulling the covers over herself and facing away from him. He cannot believe his wife's sudden behavior; it's like talking to a child refusing to take her medicine.

Sighing, Sonic sets the water and pills on the nightstand. He wanted to at least calm her down first, so she wouldn't feel too tense. Watching her in a fetal position underneath the blankets, he pulls himself closer to her back. Very softly, he places his palm on her side, caressing her. At the same time, Sonic pulls his face closer to her temple, shushing silently to her ear. Then, he hums a little lullaby. It's something that Amy liked when she was little and she still does; it calms her down and Sonic offered to do so. It's one of the ways to keep her company.

Within a minute or so, Sonic sluggishly takes his hand to her cheek. Amy is about to feel tranquil and less tense from her husband's touch. However, her serenity is quickly fading away when…

She feels a set of razor-sharp claws touching her cheek. She gasps softly, thinking that something is up now. Whilst her body is trembling, the claws are stroking against her complexion… and she can hear some raspy, horrid humming against her ear. It doesn't sound like Sonic… or feel like him. She's beginning to panic.

With that, Amy gets flipped over to her other side by someone's grasp. When she perceives his façade… her fear has returned. His black and bloody crimson eyes are very close to hers; the sight is scaring her. He grins his trademarked malevolent grin, sending her more chills and horror.

Right away, Amy screams as she rapidly pulls herself away from him. She tried to get off the bed albeit he's interfering with her by grasping onto her torso and pulling her close to his body. He gets up on his knees on top of the mattress. During her terrified screams and writhing in pain, he gets frustrated about her not staying still. He snarls in vehemence.

"Take your medicine, Amy!" He growls at her in his cold, husky voice. "Hold still, you fucking brat!"

Remaining persistent with her actions, Amy screams out, "No! Let me go!" She can sense the déjà vu. "You're not him! You're not my Sonic! Please, let me go!"

With force and his vehemence growing stronger, Sonic exe snarls once more. He grips his arms tighter around her. Then, his claws are starting to dig deep into her ribcages. Blood is about to run out of her and the sound of cracking bones can be audible. Feeling the horrid pain inside, Amy screams some more loudly in severe agony. The tension between the two remained perpetual until…

"Amy!" Sonic calls out as he watches his wife struggling in horrifying agony. He tries to get her to calm down; he has his arms wrapped around her and he's gently holding her close with her back attached to his frontal torso. To make it more comforting, he carefully places his muzzle in between her neck and shoulder. He lets out a purr.

After a couple of minutes, Amy, now tearing heavily, opens her eyes when she felt something soothing from her spouse. She is able to pacify herself, even though her heart is still beating rapidly from the terror she just had. Wanting to make sure that it's him, she tilts her head to where his face is. She notices the normality in his emerald eyes and hands; she sniffs as she is about to sob.

Sonic picks his head up when he realized that she's getting potentially better. He turns her around to see her eye to eye. He is really worried about her; just like before when he caught her tossing and turning violently in her sleep. He places his hand on her cheek.

"Amy, are you alright now? That was so scary." He tells her.

Unable to answer to him back, Amy faces away from him; she tenderly pulls herself away from him and she closes her eyes to allow herself to sob with her palms covering her face. Sonic watches her glistening tears drop to the blankets. He briefly strokes her upper back for comfort before he turns to the nightstand. He takes the water and pills back into his hands, turn back around and then tries again. He gives them to her.

Amy picks her head up to perceive her medication. She sniffs once more before returning the eye contact with him.

"Please, take them," Sonic begs her, "This is what I'm afraid of when you don't."

Reluctantly, Amy agrees. Tenderly taking the bottle from his hand first, she opens the cap and then shook one dose out onto her palm before re-closing them. Subsequently, she inserts the pill into her mouth. She can already taste its bitterness; her face scrunches up in disgust. Afterwards, Sonic hands her the water. Amy took a sip—and she swallows the entire thing down. The pill nearly choked her albeit she is able to handle it. Once the dose is gone, she drinks the rest of the fluids.

With everything done, Sonic places the empty glass and the orange pill bottle back onto the nightstand while Amy lies back down in bed—facing away from him. He turns off the light, leaving the room entirely dark except for the moonlight gleaming through the window. He lies down on the mattress, pulling the covers over his body and then scoots himself closer to Amy. Sonic wraps his arm around her so he could cuddle her in their sleep. He nuzzles her neck and purrs again.

"Goodnight, Ames." He whispers to his spouse, "And please better soon."

~~X~~

Within a few hours later, the couple are seen sleeping peacefully with the husband holding his wife close into his arms. He is cuddling her; his entire front is attached to her back and his leg is wrapped around her waist. He seems really protective of her, even at night when they sleep. Unaware between the married, ardent hedgehogs—something bizarre is about to happen.

Amy begins to stir in her sleep, along with her eyes fluttering inexplicably—and her body is twitching in Sonic's arms. Sonic, in his sleep, thought she is just shivering with the chills, so he held her closer for warmth. It's not getting any better. Soon, her body is trembling. It wasn't the chills at all. It was something else.

A minute after quivering in her sleep, Amy listlessly opens her eyes. Without moving a muscle or even tilting her head, she is now staring straight at the wall in the dark—staring at nothing. She's completely immobile; she's in her catatonic stupor now. The cause of this is still unknown.

The catatonia lasted for fifteen minutes now. Subsequently, something else is happening spontaneously. A creepy tune can be heard; it's a child's lullaby humming eerily by a female—and that female is Amy. The volume of her ghostly humming increases, still soft and quiet albeit loud enough to wake somebody up. She remained immobile in her trance.

Distracted by the sound of the tune, Sonic has woken up. His eyes are already opened and he immediately knew that it's coming from Amy. Despite its eeriness, he enjoys the sound of her voice. He lets out a warming smile as he picks himself up to see her façade in the dark; he perks over her head. Amy's eyes are narrowed and they're still staring blankly into space. She looked so still and at the same time tranquil. And—Sonic is also aware of her immobility.

Sitting up on the mattress, Sonic kneels down on top of the sheets and very gently, he picks the catatonic Amy up so she could kneel down in front of him as well (although he has to hold her up from behind). Still humming a ghostly baby's lullaby, Sonic wraps his arms around her waist; both of his hands are lifting up her top to expose her midriff and he caresses her abdomen with his bare palms. Then, he puts his muzzle in between her neck and shoulder region. He lets out another of his purrs.

Sonic, beginning to feel aroused by her pheromone-like scent, lets out a devilish smirk. He chuckles as he gazes at her blank frozen face. "Like I've told you before—I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'm going to keep you safe."

Languidly, very languidly—the transformation has come. His white scleras turned black and his green irises turned crimson red. Blood is starting to become perceivable as they run from his eyes all the way down to the bottom of his muzzle. He grins a wider grin—and dagger fangs are shown. Claws have appeared on his fingertips. His fur changes into a darker shade of cobalt.

With the alteration complete—Sonic exe lets out a soft snarl. A snarl that sounded either lustful or atrocious. He takes his face closer to her cheek, sniffing some of her natural scent. He opens his lips a bit and he lets out his serpent-like tongue, stroking listlessly against her complexion. The action is bringing him elation.

He moves on to the next step by bringing his hands to where the bottom of her shirt is. Sonic exe grasps the hems with his fingertips and then he lifts the entire article of clothing up. He lifts Amy's immobile arms up until the shirt is completely removed and set aside on the bed. He is quite surprised that his wife never wears a bra when she sleeps. Afterwards, he brings his hands to the rims of her pajama pants; after untying the strings, he pulls them down and sets it aside on top of her shirt. The only clothing left of hers are her bright pink panties. Sonic exe couldn't resist.

He can perceive her in the dark; he is suddenly getting more aroused. His instincts are telling him something—something that Amy would say "no" when it comes to unwanted sessions. Keeping that trademarked malicious and ravenous grin on his façade—he sinisterly whispers into her ear.

"You're so beautiful, Amy Rose, even when you're frozen solid," he pauses for a moment. He takes his hands to her chest area and he begins to touch her attractively-shaped bosoms. Sonic exe moans in passion when he gets to play with her sensitive area. At the same time, he perks one of his ears up while listening to her continuous lullaby humming. For the next couple or few minutes, he listlessly plays with her chest.

When the agenda is complete, Sonic exe is about to do something he always wanted to do. He whispers to her, "I bet our blood is as sweet as you are, love."

Lifting up his razor index finger—he languidly places his claw on the center of her chest, right where the thinnest layer of skin is, and it dug deep inside. Without a pause—he runs the claw straight across. The ice-cold sensation would've been felt and it seems painful for Amy; however, in her catatonic stupor, nothing is felt at all. Reaching all the way across, Sonic exe lets his claw out of her skin. The metallic scent of blood appeared; he took a whiff at it—and he moans once again.

He turns Amy around to make her face towards him. Underneath the raven light, he can see blood running down on her chest from the wound he just made. The sight and fragrance of the scarlet fluid is turning him on—it's his hematolagnia sending him a message. His sudden impulse intervenes.

Sonic exe, while tenderly grasping onto Amy's shoulders, brings his face to where the deep scratch is. He lets his tongue out until its tip touches the hot, fresh blood. Using his tongue, he traces the wound straight across; the taste if her blood is sending him more arousal and lust. He lets out another raspy moan.

"Mmm," he coos darkly. He repeats the process until she's all clean. Once the scarlet fluid is gone, Sonic exe brings his face back up and he gazes at Amy's trance. He places his hand on her cheek.

"I really wish you were still awake. It would've been nice to see your reaction and hear your own pleasure when I play with you, love." He smirks, "And I was right, your blood does taste good."

Whilst still staring at her, he's thinking of something else for a mere moment. He lets his hand down from her cheek and transfer it to her upper arms. An idea appeared spontaneously. He widens his bloody, black eyes—knowing that more of his desires will come true.

Carefully, he holds Amy and he pins her back down on the mattress. Locking her wrists above her head and on top of the pillows, he cages his body over her despite its impossibility for her to escape when she's in this state. He brings his face closer to hers again; only this time, his lips are nearly touching hers. He tilts her head a bit to make sure she's staring straight at the ceiling; that way, their lips can perfectly connect.

Lastly—Sonic exe kisses Amy… with a combination of lust and passion. Her humming has ceased. Instinctively, he opens her mouth with his own before inserting his sharp tongue inside. He tastes the interior of her maw whilst swerving it all around. All of his French kisses are increasing his arousal; he brings his entire body closer to hers and his pelvic region is too attached to her groin. This moment lasted for over a minute.

When he's done, Sonic exe temporarily breaks himself apart from her. His mouth is covered with saliva and he licks the clear fluids off his lips. He lifts his head up to take a glimpse of Amy; she's still immobile throughout the entire session. Now, instead of humming creepily—she is whispering something incoherent. Sonic exe listens carefully to her whispers. He's unable to understand what's she's saying. Her faint voice is most likely talking gibberish.

Disregarding her mindless soft talk, Sonic exe takes this to the next level. He momentarily sits up and straddles himself on her pelvis. Gripping onto the collar of his shirt, he, in one slow pull, tears the fabric until his entire frontal muscular body is revealed. He tosses the ripped article of clothing to the floor before doing the same to his boxer shorts. When fully nude, Sonic exe gets on top of Amy again.

Staring at her façade one last time, he sneers at her blank jade eyes. "Amy Rose, my beautiful love, right after I make love to you—" he brings his lips to her ear. He whispers in the same tone as hers, "I will make you one of mine. I will turn you into an EXE; that way, our love will remain for eternity—and nothing can even break us apart."

The only respond he gets are her persistent incoherent whispering, much to his delight. He chuckles one last time as he removes her panties. "I'll take that as your desire. Now—let us make love."

Over an hour later…

Sonic exe is thrusting while simultaneously grunting loudly at every rhythm. He has his claws grasping both of Amy's wrists while pinning them above her head. Blood can be seen on her fragile wrists, possibly due to the hard grip. His muzzle is right on her neck; it seems he's biting it down while making love to her catatonic body. He has his fangs digging deep inside the flesh. Little drops of blood are also perceivable on her neck, right where he's biting down. He growls in lustful elation whilst increasing his speed.

He kept going… and going… and going…

Until he gave out his final thrust—and coming straight inside of her. He snarls at the action.

By the time he's done, Sonic exe pulls himself out of Amy. He picks his head up and gazes at her for a mere moment before moving on to the final step. He gnashes his fangs, "Prepare yourself, love. And just remember, there is no going back."

He bares his fangs and without stopping himself—he sinks his teeth straight down inside her neck. This time, something acid-burning is entering her veins. He kept it there for another minute.

Subsequently—Sonic exe pulls his fangs out of her. He gazes at her trance once more while licking his lips in seduction. He smirks at her one last time with a chuckle.

"Soon, the transformation will be complete, my beautiful rose. And then… you and I will be Gods—and we can take over the entire world."

Sonic exe finally lays back down on the mattress with Amy in his arms. He flips her over to her opposite side with his torso touching her back again. Within minutes, her whispering is about to fade away to silence. Sonic exe brings his lips to her ear.

"Go to sleep now, my love." He sang to her in a quiet, eerie whisper. "Go to sleep."

By the time her whispering ceased… she finally closes her eyes. Throughout the rest of the night, Sonic exe holds her very close into his arms.

~~X~~

The next morning…

Amy Rose woke up once she felt the sunlight beaming from the window and into her face. She stirs a little as she opens her eyes and then she begins to spontaneously look around with lethargy.

She has no idea what happened last night. All of her clothes are still—or put back—on; it's all intact, as if nothing discordant has happened. However, she can sense some pain in between her legs. She has no idea where the pain came from or why it's occurring. She is completely perplexed. No memories of anything from last night occurred to her.

Amy turns around to her other side. She noticed that her husband is not in bed with her, possibly indicating that he got up early for something. Afterwards, she carefully sits up. She has never been this perplexed before.

"Sonic?" She says his name weakly while still gazing around the room. Just when she is about to get off the bed…

"Good morning, gorgeous." A male voice calls to her in serenity. She gasps in mild fright. Amy turns to where his voice is coming from. Standing by the doorway is Sonic. He looked so innocent and tranquil while leaning against the opened door.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks her, "Any more night terrors?"

Before answering, she examines herself; her neck is—strangely—free of bite marks and no blood stains are seen. Her head is fine and the only wrong sensation she has is the fading pain in her groin area. Still confused about the hurting feeling, Amy disregards it, thinking it's something else.

She makes eye contact with him—and she tries to let out a smile. "I'm fine, really; and I didn't sense anything. I—I guess that medication did work after all." Happy enough to hear that, Sonic strolls closer to her.

He sits on the edge of the bed, right where Amy is. He wraps his arm around her, holding her close. "I told you."

Returning the embrace, Amy allows herself to rest her head on his chest. She whispers to him, "I'm sorry for doubting and being stubborn. You were right; I should've listened to you."

Sonic rests his chin on top of her head. "It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes." They kept the embrace a little longer.

He then tilts her head up before giving her a kiss on the lips. She returns it and the two ardently kiss for a moment. Lastly, after they broke apart—Sonic smirks at her. He has his fingertips underneath her chin.

"By the way, Ames... there's something you should know."

"What?" She responds silently.

He stares straightly into her jade green eyes, avoiding her from looking away. Her eyes are staring at him back, like she is being hypnotized—and they have widened. She now has that blank face again. He tells her in a dark tone…

"You're one of my kind now."

Then—Sonic's irises slowly alters to bloody red and his scleras fade to black… and the same transformation happens to Amy.


	2. The End?

**A/N: Surprise?**

**Again, Sonic and Amy Rose (c) to Sonic Team and SEGA. Sonic EXE (c) to its original Creepypasta writer.**

**WARNING: Lots of Graphic Materials in this part.**

* * *

><p>The End?<p>

"So Amy," Dr. Amethyst asks her patient, "how are you feeling now?"

It's already been one month ever since her last appointment. Amy Rose remained silent on the couch for a mere moment as she gazes at the cat psychiatrist.

But—something seems strange about the pink hedgehog. Her jade eyes are narrowed and a creepy-looking smirk is on her face. While sitting on the couch, her arms and legs are crossed casually. It looked as if she is hiding something away from the doctor and pretending she's innocent.

"I'm fine, doctor," Amy finally answered—with a deadpan. Even the tone of her voice sounds bizarre. "Really."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Amethyst asks again.

"Positive."

Amy kept that same position during the talk and her voice remained deadpanned throughout the rest of the conversation.

"Have you been taking the medications, like I've told you?"

"Yes…"

"Are you still experiencing any more hallucinations? Auditory and/or visual? Any more night terrors lately?"

"No, no—and no." Amy answered.

Dr. Amethyst writes down some notes on her clipboard. During another silent moment, the sound of a scratching pen became audible, which is strangely entertaining Amy now. She watches the pen move.

Normally, during her psychiatric appointments, she would feel extremely anxious and paranoid, like last time. This time—it's all different. Amy is all calm and casual. Not a single rapid beat or a bead of sweat. The medications probably worked for her after all. Is it really the medications though? Or is it something else that helped her calm down?

After one minute, Dr. Amethyst stops writing and returns the eye contact with Amy. She noticed that Amy is still in her same position; her persistently narrowed eyes, the way she is smirking and her sitting position are beginning to concern her. She continues to stare at her.

"What?" Amy asks in a low monotone.

"Nothing; I just want to make sure if you're okay." The doctor answers with a subtle worry.

"You don't have to, Doctor." She quickly responds, "I'm in perfectly good hands." Then—Amy randomly said something in a very low voice. It sounded like "Death... Claws… Bloody…"

Her worry for her is getting more serious.

Something is interfering with the pale-magenta cat doctor now; she knows that deep down something is wrong with her patient. Without letting her know, Amethyst examines her by only using her eyesight: the stiff body posture, the expressionless grimace, and now—the "word salad."

These symptoms—it's becoming clear to her. But just to be sure and before she makes the right assumptions, Dr. Amethyst asks her, "Amy Rose?"

"Hm?" Amy cocks her head and perks her ear up like a cute little puppy.

"I have just one more question for you."

"Shoot."

One more pause and then the doctor asks, "What are you seeing or hearing right now?"

Amy's head languidly cocks back to its normal position. Her ears unknowingly perk up. There's another moment of silence between the doctor and the patient. Subsequently, Amy breaks the silence—with the persistent deadpan.

"Actually… I think I hear something scratching at the window." She listlessly let her arms down to the couch. "Mind if I go and check?"

Dr. Amethyst quickly gazes at the window of her office for a mere second. She has no idea what she's talking about; there's nothing at the view, nothing but small tree branches covered with leaves. She gazes back at Amy.

"For what reason?"

"I think I see someone out there, calling for me." Without warning, the pink hedgehog gets up from the couch and then faces to the direction.

Dr. Amethyst watches her stroll slowly until she gets to the window. The concern is getting more serious than ever. By the time she stops there, Amy has her fingertips touching the glass—and she's staring through it blankly with that same expressionless grimace. Getting up from her chair and setting her clipboard and pen on her desk, Amethyst is about to make her way to the door for a quick exit. Before departing her office, she informs her,

"Amy, I'll be right back. I—I need to make a conference. It shouldn't take long. Just—don't go anywhere."

No answer.

The doctor faces to the door and then exits, closing it on her way.

Amy Rose—a tad oblivious about her departure—continues to stare blankly through the window. She just said she heard someone calling for her. But who is it? There's no one in the view, like Amethyst assumed. Unless…

All of the sudden, two birds—one red cardinal and one blue jay—both flew and landed on the outside of the windowsill. Amy looks at the little birdy couple standing there before her eyes. They're just innocently chirping at each other and their communication is distracting her. She lets out a tiny smirk with a chuckle.

"Hello, there," Amy sings in a soft, eerie tone. The birds look up to her through the glass, still chirping innocently.

Unbeknownst to the cardinal and blue jay—a dark shadow casts over them from behind. Amy looks at the dark silhouette; she examines its familiar shape—and its glowing blood irises. She gasps, knowing that…

"You're here…"

And then—Amy's irises have changed into the same color as the figure.

Outside of the office…

Amethyst is seen walking through the hallways, looking for someone. As she is strolling along, she gazes through each door. After searching for about a few minutes, she finally found who she's looking for. Another cat doctor, except he's a male with pale-blue fur. She goes up to him.

"Dr. Sapphire?" He returns her eye contact.

"What is it?"

"Listen, I have a patient in my office right now, and—there's something that I need you to do for me." Without letting other bystanders hear this, she whispers the information about Amy into his ear and some instructions he needed to do. Sapphire is nodding through the whole thing.

When she's done a minute later, the two part themselves and make another eye contact with mutual seriousness.

"Shall I get the jacket?" Sapphire asks.

"Not yet," Amethyst answers, "just the things I told you to get. And afterwards, come back to my office."

There's another nod from the male cat; he then turns to a different direction to do his agenda. With him out of the way for now, Amethyst makes her way back to the room. However, something else is in store for her.

Strolling her way back, she pauses when all of the sudden—she hears glass breaking. She gasps, knowing that the horrid sound is coming from her office. Instantly, the female cat picks up the pace and she scurries her way as swiftly as she could.

Finally making it there, she hurriedly opens the door. Dr. Amethyst enters, almost out of breath—and she cannot believe her eyes.

The window is smashed with a massive hole in the center of the glass and shards are scattered on the floor. Then, little drops of blood are perceivable on the glass and on the floor. They, along with small red and blue feathers, made little tracks; the panicked Amethyst gazes where the tracks are leading to—right at the far cornered of the room. There, she can see Amy Rose sitting down on the floor, facing to the corner, mumbling to herself, and holding something in her hands. She also noticed that from the back—something looks strangely different about her.

Wanting to take a closer inspection—despite the sudden fear inside—Amethyst languidly and silently walk up towards her.

"Amy?" She says her name.

The female cat doctor held her hand out to her. By the time she's right behind her and her palm is touching her shoulder…

Amy quickly turns around with a ferocious snarl, sending her more fear. Dr. Amethyst shrieks loudly when she perceives the atrocious alteration of her patient:

Her pink fur is mixed with a hint of dark grey. Her scleras are in a heavy shade of black with crimson irises bleeding a waterfall. Her grin is gnashing a set of daggers. The most atrocious part of her—the entire right side of her body is all covered with irregularly shaped holes.

So many holes… so many of them. It's too horrid to describe what the holes look like because the writer of this Fanfiction—which is me, Misery Severity—is suffering a bad case of trypophobia while imagining this terrifying version of Amy exe.

It's true.

But don't worry; I will pull through once the story ends. I hope.

Anyway…

Dr. Amethyst is in complete shock to see Amy like this. Gazing down to where her hands are, she sees a couple of dead birds in her hands—both covered with blood, and flesh and bones are ripping out of their skins. The sight of the cardinal and blue jay are sickening her.

While dropping the birds to the floor and stepping on them, causing audible sounds of bones breaking, Amy exe gets up from the corner and she sinisterly stares at the doctor.

"Amy!" Dr. Amethyst calls out as she listlessly backs away from her, "Wha—what happened to—"

She didn't get to finish her statement. She gets interrupted when the door behind her slams shut out of nowhere. She gasps at the loud sound whilst facing towards the doorway. She then hurries to grab hold of the knob, only to find out that—it's completely locked!

How is this possible? And who did this?

Whilst she's struggling with the doorknob, Amy exe walks closer to Dr. Amethyst, who is looking at her in fear. "What are you doing?!"

In a sinister tone, she tells her, "I've already told you that I'm fine; there's nothing wrong with me, but you refused to believe me! And now, you're planning to take me into solitude! For that… you will pay." Amy exe then held up her bloodied claws.

Panicking, the doctor continues to struggle with the knob. Screams and cries can be heard from her. After several failed attempts to get it opened, even her keys went mysteriously missing, she only has one thing left to do. Amethyst holds up her hands and she starts banging frantically against the door, hoping to get someone to get her out before her patient attacks her.

"Let me out!" She screams out, "Somebody! Let me out!"

Amy exe is already getting close; she's letting out raspy snarls. The doctor persists her actions. "Please, get me out of here! Please!

"Dr. Sapphire! Somebody! Let me—"

Instantly, Amy exe grabs hold of Amethyst's head from behind and in one quick movement…

_CRACK!_

The sound of breaking bones became audible, blood splatters onto the door and Dr. Amethyst collapses to the floor. Her neck is broken along with a deep gash on her throat. The female exe must've stabbed her in the throat in a fast speed while breaking her neck at the same time.

Amy exe stood beside her, watching her bleed a pool underneath her head. Her grin becomes wider with pleasure. She must be proud of herself for performing her first kill ever since her husband changed her.

"Amethyst?! Amethyst!" Amy exe perks up when she hears the male doctor calling for her. His call for her gets louder as he gets closer to the doorway of her office. Making no sound, Amy exe backs away from the entrance by taking large steps until she is several feet away.

Bursting through the door—is Dr. Sapphire. He heard his associate's cry for help, but he came too late. Once he opened the door, his first look is Amy exe standing there, acting innocent with that expressionless smirk on her face. The pale-blue cat's eyes widened when he looked at her with fear—and the demonic appearance is even sending him chills in his spine.

Afterwards, Dr. Sapphire looks down and he screams in panic when he perceives the bloody cadaver of his associate, Amethyst. Blood is still pouring out of her throat and her fur and skin are already turning pale from the massive loss.

"Holy shit…" Sapphire cursed under his breath. He quickly gazes back at Amy exe in distress. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Amy exe begins to step closer to him whilst keeping that horrid facial expression, scaring him some more. "That's really unprofessional of you," she says darkly with her own demonic voice, "You really shouldn't curse at your patients."

Noticing how close she is, Sapphire backs away with terror. For defense, he takes out the syringe that is filled with some kind of light blue liquid—which is one of the things he was told to get, according to Dr. Amethyst's demands. He points the needle to her.

"Stay back!" He shouts at her, "I'm warning you!"

She sees the needle, much to her humor. She laughs malevolently, "What are you going to do with that? Put me into a deep sleep? Paralyze my entire body? I doubt that will work."

Already, the two are out in the hallways albeit they continued the action. Dr. Sapphire, while still backing away and keeping the syringe pointed at her, shouts again, "It's for your own good! We're only trying to help you, Miss Rose! You're sick and you need help!"

Offended by this, Amy exe retaliates with shrillness in her voice, "No, I don't! How many fucking times do I have to keep saying this to everyone? I don't need help at all! I am perfectly FINE!" The high-pitched demonic voice has caused all the lights to go out in the hallways. The sound vibrations must've broken all of the light bulbs.

The male cat doctor gasps when the corridors are in the semi-dark now. Amy exe is getting closer to him now; he kept the defense up.

"Listen to me!" Sapphire urges her, "Just… just let me calmly hold you down, inject a little of this in you… and then allow me to take you—"

Unaware, somebody has caught him from the back. The figure catches him by the head; a set of dagger claws are taken up front and in one swift movement—one of the claws slits his throat.

Dr. Sapphire drops the syringe on the floor; he is now in agony as a waterfall of crimson is pouring out of him. Holding his throat in hope to stop the bleeding, he gets on his knees. Already, he can feel himself quickly fading away. He looks up to Amy exe. She is just watching him bleed with sadistic pleasure.

"You… little… bitch…" Dr. Sapphire tries to speak albeit his voice is all raspy with weakness.

Immediately, the EXE—the one that just scratched his throat—picks up the syringe. The female watches the rest as the male pulls the doctor back to expose his torso. With nothing to stop him—he aggressively inserts the entire needle down into his heart and then pushes the plunger down to the end of the barrel. The liquid is injected inside is heart, causing him to become potentially paralyzed.

Due to the severe blood loss and the liquid drug poisoning his vital organ—Dr. Sapphire dies in seconds and he collapses on the floor.

"Nobody calls my wife a little bitch," The male EXE snarls darkly to the cadaver. Then, he makes eye contact with the female. He lets out an evil smirk.

Amy exe transfers herself into his arms. "We really did it, Sonikku."

Having his arms wrapped around her waists, Sonic exe allows her head to rest on his chest. He chuckles, "Now how does it feel to kill your first victim, love?"

She picks her head up to look at him. She answered, "It feels… so good."

The EXE couple takes their last look of the two doctors they both have massacred. "So what should we do now?" She asks Sonic exe.

At that moment, they can hear the alarm blaring and they can see flashing lights in the corridors. Sonic exe's facial expression turns serious and Amy exe's smile goes away. He informs her, "We should get out of here."

He looks down at the pool of blood before taking a handful. "But first…" His smirk returns again.

In seconds, a group of police officers and the security show up in the corridors with flashlights. The entire force is examining the walls and floors; they can see blood everywhere underneath the semi-dark lights, much to their disgust. One of them, possibly a rookie, is wondering what the hell happened; another informs him that it's brutal murder.

They already got the deceased victims identified, but sadly they cannot find any sort of DNA for the perpetrators of the homicide. It is too strange for them. What's even more strange—one of the members of the force has found a large message on the wall, written in blood.

To show the others, he flashes the light at the wall. Everyone takes a look—they are completely and utterly shocked.

The message in runny blood said:

**"_We Are Gods!"_**

~~X~~

Sonic exe and Amy exe are hiding somewhere in the pitch blackness. There is no source of light; however, their glowing carmine eyes are bright enough to perceive them. With a closer inspection, their mouths are covered in dark scarlet fluid.

The EXE couple is glaring straight at us… and they're giving us a warning… with deep sinister…

They're telling us that if we ever warned anyone else about what they have done…

We might become their next victims.

So…

It's better off if we keep our witnesses to ourselves.

As a matter of fact, I shouldn't even mention this story to you in the first place.

You didn't hear anything from me.


End file.
